


Happier

by Its_UNNATURAL



Category: Avenger - Fandom
Genre: F/M, angsttttttt, asshole bucky, sweet reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_UNNATURAL/pseuds/Its_UNNATURAL
Summary: Bucky Kicks you out and you get awesome.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bucky, do you really think that's smart?" 

"You always do this Y/N!" Bucky roared at you slamming his metal fist on the table cracking it. "I'm not going to become the winter soldier going out for drinks at a bar with Steve! I'm sick of you always being overbearing!"

"Bucky, I'm just-"

"Yeah just trying to help. You say but I don't think you mean it. I think your just trying to justify for all those lives you took in cold blood!"

Your mouth fell open, your eyes blazing. "I was under mind control Bucky! For six months I was a slave to Alistair's whims, and you never came to look for me! Not once!" 

"I'm done with this. I'm done with you trying to take control of my life!"

The fight drained out of you leaving your shoulders hunched and tiny compared to the angry assassin towering over you.

"What do you mean?" You asked forcing your voice not to tremble or stutter. "I'm trying here Bucky but I can only-"

 

"Leave." His quiet voice took you by surprise and he sat down, his hair falling over his eyes.

 

"Leave?" You echoed, your voice filled with disbelief. 

 

"Go. Before I make you."

 

"Bucky, please."

 

"Listen here, Y/N, you leave and if you ever DARE to come back here as the girl who failed to help Americas golden boys best friend then then I will destroy you."

 

You lifted your chin and set your jaw before marching away to your apartment in the tower. You were here to help Bucky and with that job gone they would kick you out soon anyways. You grabbed your duffel out of the closet and began throwing things into it. Your door opened and a concerned Wanda stood in the doorway.

"Y/N are you okay?" She asked walking farther into the room.

 

"I'm leaving" you said quietly taking the last of your meager belongings out of the closet. 

 

"What? Why? You can't!"   
By now you could hear the slight shake in her voice.

"I said I'm leaving,because of Bucky, and I can." You answered zipping up your nearly full duffel and turned to face her. 

 

You walked up to her and gave her a hug. Slinging your duffel bag over your shoulder you drew in a breath and walked out the door. Walked out on the one man you thought maybe, could have loved you. But apparently you were wrong.


	2. Bye Bye

Two years later

Your hand flew up to your mouth, before you started jumping in your seat.

 

"Jacob, if you are pranking me I swear to all the gods in Asgard!" At this exclamation into the phone the people in the terminal looked at you. You gave them a bashful smile before turning your attention back to the phone. They had bought your single and were selling it everywhere. You held your excitement in on the subway, on the walk home and finally FINALLY you got home and squealed. You were famous.

 

BUCKYS POV

 

He walked into the kitchen to find Wanda listening to music and grinning. Her eye caught his and her smile diminished. She hadn't treated him the same since Y/N left. Since her smile was still there he gestured for her to take out her headphones. She complied slowly.

"What were you listening to?" 

 

"Happier." She responded quietly.

 

"Can I listen to it?"

 

She regarded him before holding out a headphone. Hitting play he heard a sweet female voice singing about an old love and how she missed him but knew he was happier and she wanted that for him. For some reason if made him think of him and his new girlfriend. They take a walk down 29th and park every Sunday, and go to a bar on saturdays where she gets drunk and makes him laugh.

 

After the lyric video it showed flashes of questions asked by reporters. One in particular caught his eye. The reported was asking her who the song was about and she answered 'a soldier I used to know.'

"I've been listening to it nonstop for a while now."

 

"Who's it by?" 

 

"Y/N. Y/L/N."

 

CHAPTA THREEEEEE

 

You walked down the street headed home after a hard day at work. You had moved back to New York for your music but had decided fame wasn't the life style. You tried to fall into the background. You gave all your money away to different charities and did the same thing everyday. After this you fell out of favor with the paparazzi. You began to hum the song that made you famous. Soon you opened your mouth and your noises became murmurs. Then the murmurs became quiet words. The farther away you got from the busier parts of New York the louder your voice. Once you got to the apartment buildings you were singing much louder than you meant.

 

Bucky POV

Bucky was walking along his regular path to get away from the rest of the team when he heard a wordless melody float above the bustle of New York. As he attained his ear, feeling the voice was oddly familiar the voice took on words. It all clicked inside his head. She was singing. Her. The girl who hadn't left his mind since she left the tower. He deviated from the path he knew by heart and followed the song that had captivated his ears to find the girl that has captivated his heart. The louder and closer the voice got the higher his heart soared. Y/N suddenly stopped singing, snapping out of his trance. Hearing the clatter of something large and metal followed by a loud round of cursing he knew she was just around the corner. Taking a deep breath he clenched and unclenched his hands. Letting the breath out he swung his arms back and forth. He stepped forward and turned around the brick corner to see her fumbling with they key to her door. 

"Hey doll." He murmured softly. It had the hoped for effect. Y/N's entire body froze and tensed up. She turned and raised her chin. He saw pain and stress behind the mask of calm. It was impossible to find the other emotions in those eyes, unless you saw the same face reflected back at you in the mirror everyday. 

"You were one of my clients a few years ago correct?" He flinched at the cold words.

"Doll, please let's not play this game. Please. Come back with me. Come back to the tower." He saw your eyes melt and he felt hope rise in his chest.

"Bucky I would. But I wouldn't dare because I value my life." At this she turned back around to the door and opened it, stepping inside.

"Good-bye, James Barnes." The door shut slowly and he heard the soft click of the lock. He slowly fell to his knees and stared at your door his face void of emotion, but his heart was in turmoil. Night fell and Bucky went home, leaving his heart at your door.


End file.
